Just A Lie
by nikki23nishi
Summary: OneShot What if Hunny and Mori's excuse for being so close was taken away? Light YaoiShonenAi HunnyxMori OneShot.


Here you go!

It's a light yaoi story, but nothing drastic.

I don't own Mori...Hunny, Tamaki...i don't own anything...because im poor like that.

This ties into my other O.H.S. Tell Me Everything.

a little bit of OOC-nes for everyone!

* * *

The lighting flashed. Mori tossed in his bed, was Hunny scared? Did he have enough blankets? Was his bunny clean or was he cudeling with a fithly doll? Mori sat up. His hair was wild like always, he never botherd combing it. He sliped a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt on. He was going to go check on Hunny. He walked out as another flash of lightning struck. He saw Tamaki's blonde head wondering twords the music room. Gosh, that guy just needed to tell her aldready...

Many people think Mori's relationship with Hunny is odd...they had no idea.

He reached the destained door and pulled it open. There was Hunny...watching T.V. "Hey Mori!" He jupmed, ran over and hugged the much taller boy. "Shouldnt you be asleep." Hunny frowned. "Sorry, the storm kept me awake...Your not mad at me though are you?" The blonde boy looked up with tears in his eyes. How could he posibly stay mad at him? "No." Mori said simply.

Hunny smilled. Mori loved to see him smile. Hunny grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sofa and began flipping through the channels. Mori saw them pass channel six for the seventh time and looked over at Hunny who was flipping through the channels, but his mind was a thousand miles away. "Whats troubling you?" Hunny looked away. "Us." He mumbled. Mori kept his face blank of emotion. He knew what Hunny ment. He reached over to the smaller boy and grabbed his chin. "Why?" A tear ran down Hunny's cheeck "Do you think of me as your master? Your not my servent." Mori smilled "Yes. Your my master. But your my friend." Mori had never talked so much in his life. Hunny spoke again, not looking up. "I don't own you..." Mori looked up. He wanted to say 'Yes you do' but he just smilled. He was born to be a servent. His whole family was, and Hunny was destained to be his master. There was one secret Mori kept from Hunny. The reason behind his actions, the reason for devoting his life to the boy.

"I figures somthing out last night..." Hunny said slowly. Not only was he designated to be Hunny's servent...But, somthing happened that changed his realtionship with the boy. He knew Hunny found out last night.

You probebly think Mori loved Hunny Sexualy, but no. It was a deeper bond than that. Mori and Hunny...had the same dad. It was a affair, Mori was a forbiden child. He has always known, so he had always protected Hunny. Not only was he going to serv Hunny for the rest of his life, but he was his brother. Hunny had always looked at him like he was perfect, he was quite, Hunny talked more. He was tall, Hunny short. They complemented each other. The other hosts thought of it as servent and master, but it was a brotherly love on Mori's part...well it wasnt the same for Hunny.

* * *

Hunny was scared. This boy, his third cousin, was so close to him. Caressing his face. He looked at Mori's muscles...they were strong and defined. He just said Hunny was his master, but Hunny didnt want to be his master, he wanted to...be with him. Hunny had always been called cute, but only when it came from Mori did he blush. Last night, hed gotten his first kiss. It was from a girl in his class, but druing the kiss he thought how nice it would be to kiss Mori. Tears kept rolling down his cheeck. What did this mean? Was it bad? He'd seen Hikaru and Kaoru almost kiss, to entertain girls. He has seen two girls kissing in the halls late one night. Was it wrong to kiss someone that was the same as you? Did it make him dirtty? He let out a sob. Mori put his arm around him. Hunny cherished the warmth. "I..love you Mori." Mori smilled "I love you two bro." Bro? Did that mean Mori thought of him as his brother? Maybe he ment bro like the americans do, it means friend to them right? Hunny had to know, he had to know tonight. He had to figure out was going on. He leaned up and looked Mori in the eyes. He moved closer. He leaned in...

* * *

Mori kept his face void of emotion, it was what he did when he was nervous. What was his little brother doing! He saw Hunny close his eyes. He was getting closer... Mori thought that if he said no, Hunny would never be able to be the same around him. It would hurt him badly. Mori thoguth if he let him kiss him...what would happen? He knew that it would crush Hunny if he turned away. It was his duty to make Hunny happy, he was Hunny's servent. He took a deep breath.

* * *

"Wait, Hunny..." Hunny felt his heart break. He'd messed up, this was wrong, he was bad! He knew it, things were going to fall apart, it was all his fault! "Your my brother. We have the same dad, it was an affair, he cheated on your mom." Mori was...babiling? He hardly spoke let alone rushed words out. "The reason you feel like this is..."

* * *

Mori's brain raced, he needed a lie. He needed a good lie. "Brothers are born knowing their brothers! Thats why you feel like this...It's not what you think...its..its..." Mori's mouth fell open. Hunny had just had his heart broken. He saw it shatter in the boys eyes. He knew he was lying. Mori swalloed hard. He was failing as a servent, they were to please the master in anyway they can. He was hurting his brother. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

He thanked god for the intervention and answered it. "Hey, this is your mothers friend, Kaga, and i found a copy of your mothers will...theres somthing you should know."

* * *

Hunny curled in a ball...it was over. He had messed things up to bad to ever fix. He was a hentai, a nasty little boy. He was dirty, there was somthing wrong with him, he'd thought about his own brother like that...

* * *

"What?" Mori said. The woman repeated herself "It was a lie, Hunny-san isnt your brother, she told you that so you would become a servent instead of getting a job. She wanted you to continue the tradition but saw that you were a rebel. He's not even your cousin. Your father was a fisherman in kyoto..." Mori hung up the phone.

He looked at Hunny. What was he going to do? Hunny was so sad... He couldnt let Hunny stay sad Hunny was...nothing. It hit him, he still felt as strong for Hunny as ever, even though all ties were severed. They werent even related. He looked at Hunny, it hit him. He had been kissed by girls, but he had never been as nervous as when Hunny leaned in to kiss him. Did he love Hunny? Hunny was curled up in a ball. He was broken, he had broken him. He clenched his fists. "Hunny...im not your brother...were not even cousins...it was a lie my mother told me. That was her friend...it was a lie." Hunny looked at him and sniffled "R-r-really..?"

Mori grinned pulling Hunny into a hug. "Really."


End file.
